Carbon/carbon composites are important structural ceramics. They have useful properties such as superior strength and high thermal stability. However, they have very poor oxidative stability at higher temperatures, and this limits their use. It would be extremely desirable if these carbon/carbon composites could be protected against such oxidation because a much broader utility would result.